nacen titanes
by Nextice
Summary: a Jump City llegan dos chicas con extraordinarios poderes... este fic lo hice en compañía de mi hermana Sligerer. Disfruten y manden reviews!


Q tal? Bueno, aki yo cn mi hermana sligerer escribiendo otro fic... espero q les guste.

Cuando hablo yo aparece nex, abreviación de Nextice, y cuando habla mi hermana, sale sli.

Capítulo uno: pinky y cerebro

Sli: Nextice!... me aburro!

Nex: Yo también...

Sli: q hacemos?

Nex: lo mismo q hacemos todas las noches, pinky, ¡tratar de conquistar el mundo!

**Música de fondo: **_son pinky y cerebro, son pinky y cerebro..._

Sli: Ya bastaa!¬¬ t hablo en serio, deschavetada.

Nex: yo tb

Sli: ¬¬ errrrr

Nex: tengo una idea!

Sli: por fin...q milagro! Cámara, por favor!

Nex: ¬¬ mejor no te digo nada.

Sli: oh, vamos, cerebro! Era broma n.n

Nex: ¬¬ lo mío no

Sli: ¬¬...ò.ó

Nex: bueno, bueno, t lo digo! Q tal si nos hacemos titanes, eh?

Sli: sí! Heladístico!

Nex: ¬¬?

Sli: genial? nnu

Nex: Mejor

**En la torre t...**

Ding-dong

Rob: chico bestia, abre tú...

C.b.: claaaaro... todo yo, todo yo ¬¬ -abre la puerta- sí?

Sli: Heladístico! Así q aki viven, eh? n.n

Nex: se ve más lindo por cable uu

C.b.: no tenemos pan duro... adiós.-intenta cerrarnos la puerta, pero lo detenemos.

Nex: kien dijo q keríamos pan duro? Déjanos entrar y nadie saldrá con bigote.

Rob: kien es? Oh! OO uds? Q hacen akí?

Sli: vamos a ser titanes... sí!

Rob: no ¬¬

Titanes: q les hace pensar eso?

Sli: soborno - Nex saca una lista.-

Nex: Raven, a ti te daremos una biblioteca.

Rae: wooooooow... yo no tengo ningún inconveniente.

Nex: chico bestia, te daremos películas de comedias y libros de chistes...

C.b.: sí!

Nex:... porque no tienes sentido del humor.

C.b.: ¬¬ errrr

Nex: cy... te kitaremos el bigote.(si no entienden, lean "un sordo, un bigote y dos autoras chifladas".)

Cy: boo-yah!

Nex: star... te daremos una habitación morada, con cojines en forma de corazones y peluches de animalitos.

Star: Glorioso! Acepto.

Nex: robin...

Rob: nunca me podrán convencer!

Nex: te kitaremos la sordera.

Rob: bien... donde firmo?

Sli: sí! Soy titán!

Nex: somos.

Rob: Esperen un segundo... uds. no tienen poderes ni armas ni nada por el estilo... como pretenden ser titanes?

Sli: buen punto... ya sé! Yo controlaré el aire, sí!

Todos: cómo?

Sli: soy autora, en este lugar, Dios.

Nex: a ver... yo seré... una hechicera!

Rob: bien... supongo q ahora son titanes...

Sli: supones? Somos! Heladístico! Firmaste este contrato, lo somos.

Rob: cuándo?

Nex: nunca, pero como autoras, lo firmamos por ti n.n

Rob: ¬¬ arrrr... estafa!

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

Rob: titanes, problemas!

Sli: q feo suena la alarma... pongamos otro sonido.(chasqueo de dedos)

Suena la introducción de la nueva canción de Madonna.

Nex: mucho mejor!

Todos(- sli): q es eso?

Sli: pero q anticuados! Es la introducción de la nueva canción de Madonna.

Nex: Y ahora, el sonido de la alarma titán, ¡quesos q suena bien!

Todos: quesos?

Nex: genial?

Rob: titanes... es Slade, está atacando una fábrica, debemos ir en seguida.

Sli: slade?

Nex: lo sentimos, pero al entrar aki, pinky y yo perdimos parte de la memoria... kien es slade?

Sli: sí, kien es ese tío?

C.b.: el chico malo.

Sli y nex: woooooooow

Rob: en marcha.

**En la fábrica.**

Todos ven a slade.

Rob: Slade.

Slade: hola, titanes, veo q tienen nuevos amigos.

Nex: quesos! Q sexy!

Sli: en donde me lo envuelven... me lo kiero llevar.

Rob: qué les pasa? él es malo

Sli: un malo muuuuuy sexy, seductor y guapo... esperen... será guapo?

Slade: claro q lo soy.

Nex: oooooooooooh, sí – ponemos cara de babosas.

Rob: q les pasa? él es el chico malo...

Sli: malo, sexy y seductor... helados! Donde firmo? (helados léase genial)- helados! Q tío más way!

Slade: Oô

Rob: ya basta!

Slade: "_parece q puedo sacar provecho de esto"_ Hey! Uds. dos, hagamos un trato.

Nex: lo q kieras, bombón en mallas.

Slade: OO...si encierran a los demás titanes, yo saldré con uds.

Sli: ya rugiste, león!- sli y nex hacen aparecer unas jaulas de la nada, encerrando a los titanes.

Nex: nos vamos?- digo, mientras yo y sli nos tomamos cada una de un brazo de Slade.

Slade: claro.

Rob: esperen! No pueden hacer esto!

Nex: ooooh sí, sí podemos.

Star: pero nos estarían traicionando.

Nex: eso es malo?

Rob: es terrible.

Nex: cállate o te pongo un string verde a cuadros.

Sli: mejor de leopardo.

Rob: q es un string?

Nex: eeeh...- me acerco y le digo algo al oído.

Rob: oh, cielos! Váyanse, diviértanse! La noche aún es joven.

Demás titanes: Oô? Eu?

Sli: así se habla. Nos vamos?

Slade: claro q sí.

Nex: al cine?

Slade: donde uds. kieran... está noche, las bellezas mandan.

Sli: (babeando) q galán!

Slade: lo sé

Nos vamos.

Cy: por qué no les dijiste nada más? Estamos encerrados por su culpa!

Rob: era eso o me ponían un string.

Cy: q es eso?

Rob: no kieres saberlo.

Al cabo de un rato, sus jaulas desaparecen.

Star: al fin! libertad!

Rob: vamos a la torre.

**En la torre t.**

Sli: por fin llegan! Casi con cerebro comemos solitas.

Nex: sí... xq se demoraron tanto?

Rob: q hacen aki?

Sli: somos titanes ahora.

Star: pero nos han traicionado con Slade.

Nex: pero era sexy!

Sli: y seductor...

Nex: y guapo.

Rob: basta! Igual nos traicionaron! (enojado)

Nex: Para el carro, muñeco! Tú sabes q si no nos dejabas ir, te poníamos un string...

Sli: ...de leopardo!

Nex: y además tenemos chantajes... podemos quemar bibliotecas, romper libros y películas, poner bigotes, destruir habitaciones y devolver sordera.

Todos: no! Está bien, quédense nnu

Sli: así me gusta! n.n

Nex: sigan así! n.n

Rob: (intentando cambiar de tema) ya es muuuy tarde. Es mejor q nos vayamos a dormir.

Nex: hey! Espera, tengo hamburgere!

Todos: Oô eu?

Nex: hambre? nnu

Cy: oh! Bien! Encarguemos pizza.

Sli: calvo, pero inteligente n.n

Cy: ¬¬ arrrr

Sli: nnu

Rob: de q la encargamos?

Sli y Nex: de slade! (baboseando)

Todos: ¬¬ no!

Nosotras: ToT

C.b.: vegetariana!

Sli: hey! No todos aki somos aliens!

C.b.: ToT

Star: hey! ToT

Sli: je je... perdón nnu

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajaja! n.n

Cy: con pepperoni!

C.b.: noooo!

Nex: cochino... es muy salado, y sabe mal.

Cy: ToT

Sli: con... con...

Star: con mostaza!

Nex: eso se lo pones tú después, tarada.

Star: ToT

Rae: q tal con aceitunas negras?

Sli: para q las viejas pongan sus dientes en ellas, no señor! (por cualkier duda, consultar con un review)

Rae: ToT

Rob: q tal con ajo?

Nex y Sli: iiiuuck! Q ashco! 

Nex: con razón tienes ese aliento.

Sli: sí... ten... pastillas de menta.

Rob: ToT no es para tanto...

Nex: eso dices tú!

Rob: ToT

Sli: nosotras pediremos la pizza...

Nex: (con el teléfono en la mano) sí... nada de porkerías. (llamando) Aló? Si? Queremos ordenar una pizza... de... esteeee... con doble queso y tomate... sí... y un sakito de mostaza, por favor...

Star: maravilloso! n.n

Nex: Oô sí...torre T...familiar... dos... gracias, hasta luego.

Cy: boo-yah!

Sli: ahora sólo nos queda esperar...

Después de una hora...

**Música**: _son pinky y cerebro, son pinky y cerebro..._

Rob: PERO Q ES ESO!

Sli: es el timbre... lo cambié n.n

Nex: tú lo cambias todo ¬¬, debe ser la pizza.

Sli: nnu... vamos!

Todos vamos a recibir las pizzas... pero el repartidor era alguien inesperado.

Nex: oh! Slade a domicilio! n.n

Rob: Slade... q kieres?

Slade: hola, titanes... traje la pizza para poder ver a esas bellezas.

Sli: (sonrojada) oh! q cosas dices!(pone mano chula) (para aclarar dudas sobre mano chula, manden reviews)

Nex: gracias por traernos las pizzas... kieres quedarte a comer? (robin me mira con odio)

Slade: lo siento, sólo venía de pasada... será para otra.

Sli: chanfles! Yo quería q te quedaras! (Chanfles, léase demonios.)

Nex: si te quedas te daremos las claves de acceso a la torre.

Todos(- sli): nextice! Eso nunca!

Slade: me encantaría... pero me tengo q ir. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Nex: nooooo! Date un break, cariño ;)

Slade: lo siento, pero me tengo q ir... será para otra. Nos vemos.

Sli: de eso puedes estar seguro ;)

Nex: adiós, muñeco ;)

Slade se va ToT, buuuuuuaaaaaaa!

Nex: Chabates! Se fue... (chabates, léase demonios)

Sli: bushaaaa ToT (busha, léase pucha)

Cy: bueno, eso es todo, a comer!

Sli: creen q slade esté casado? (cara de interés)

Todos: Oô _" q tía más loca..."_

Sli: olvídenlo nnu

Nex: cuenta con eso ¬¬

Sli: nnu

Cy: bien, yo quiero comer pizza (dice, sacando un pedazo y comiendo)

Nex: es lo único q hay, tarado. Su refrigerador es un asco, y está vacío. Mañana iremos de compras, tarados.

Sli: q divertido es ser titán! Y luego q?

Nex: ¬¬ tarada.

Sli: ¬¬ arrrr

Una vez q terminamos de comer...

Sli: q sueño, me voy a dormir...

Cy: pero... no tienen habitación!

Nex: ahora sí (chasqueo los dedos), listo.

Sli:(imitando mi gesto) haaaaaaam (bostezo), me voy a dormir.

Nos vamos todos a dormir.

Al día siguiente.

Sli: nex... estoy aburrida.

Nex: y yo cansada... son las ocho! Q kieres, tarada?

Sli: es q ser titán no es muy entretenido, prefiero escribir sobre ellos y hacerlos sufrir, pero no sufrir con ellos! Chanfles!

Nex: ok. Nos vamos.

Sli: yiahow (léase yupi)

En la mañana, nos despedimos de los titanes, los cuales no parecían tristes por nuestra partida.

Sli: volveremos a verlos.

Rob: a nosotros o a slade?

Nex: claro q a uds! _"Slade está en la maleta..."_

(En alguna maleta:

Slade: Auxilio! Socorro! Me están secuestrando! Nooo! Por qué seré tan irresistible? _"xq eso no funciona con robin?"_)

Sli: bueno, nos vamos. Sayonara! n.n

Nex: chao... nos volveremos a ver, patéticos titanes... y tú (apuntando a cy) no te salvas del bigote.(el bigote vuelve a la cara de cy)

Cy: nooooo!

Sli: sí! n.n

Cy: ¬¬ errr

Nex: tomen la lista del supermercado... a ver si compran algo decente.

Titanes: gracias... ¬¬

Y sin más, con mi hermana salimos de la historia (con una maleta, ji ji)

Rob: espero no volverlas a ver "_la grande es la más tonta..."_

Sli: (desde fuera) hey! Te dejo en string! De leopardo!

Rob: hoooo! OO (tapándose con su capa, xq está en string)

----------

Y así termina otra loca historia de este par de autoras...

Sli: ...muy buenas.

Nex: Ególatra ¬¬

Sli: hey! yo sólo decía... chanfles! No me mal interpreten. Yo sólo bromeaba... nnu

Nex: síii, claaaro ¬¬

Sli: sí! n.n

Nex: "_tonta..."_

Sli: hey! Leí eso!

Nex: será xq está escrito?

Sli: viéndolo de esa forma...

Nex: ¬¬ "_ q es bruta..."_

Slade: por fin... esa maleta era un infierno!

Nex y Sli: (abrazándolo) perdón, slade... quédate con nosotras!

Slade: NO! (grito desesperado)Este... tengo cosas q hacer. (y sin más, salta al pc, y aparte de chocar, se va).

Nex: lástima q sólo tenga ojos para robin... ToT

Sli: querrás decir, OJO

Nex: cierto...

Y ya no los aburrimos más. Esperamos q hayan gozado leyendo tanto como nosotras escribiendo. Por cualkier duda, no duden en enviar reviews!


End file.
